1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film and a flat panel display using the same, and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film with two or more adhesive resins simultaneously formed thereon, a flat panel display using the anisotropic conductive film, and a method for manufacturing the anisotropic conductive film and the flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of portable apparatuses such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), portable multimedia players (“PMPs”) and MP3 players, techniques for reducing the weight, thickness, size and the like of such portable apparatuses have been actively developed.
In such portable apparatuses, one of the elements occupying a large area of the portable apparatus is a display. Among various kinds of displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a first substrate formed with pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (“TFTs”), and a second substrate formed with color filters and transparent electrodes. Each of the substrates has a display region for performing display functions thereon and a non-display region. One of the recent critical issues involving such displays is to reduce the area of the non-display region.
Flexible circuit boards and devices for driving the display are mounted on the non-display region. The devices for driving the display and the flexible circuit board are mounted after an adhesive resin containing conductive particles is first formed on the non-display region.
An adhesive resin containing conductive particles is formed on the non-display region by using an anisotropic conductive film. The anisotropic conductive film is manufactured by evenly mixing the adhesive resin with the conductive particles at a predetermined ratio, applying the mixture of the adhesive resin and the conductive particles to a base film by using rollers, and slitting and rolling the base film into reels.
In order to manufacture a flat panel display, a first substrate formed with pixel electrodes and a second substrate formed with color filters and transparent electrodes are bonded to each other. Then, after forming the adhesive resin containing the conductive particles on a portion of a non-display region of the first substrate, devices for driving the display are fixed on the adhesive resin through heating and pressing. Next, after forming the adhesive resin containing the conductive particles on another portion of the non-display region of the first substrate, a flexible circuit board is fixed on the adhesive resin through heating and pressing.
Since the adhesive resin for use in mounting the device and the adhesive resin for use in mounting the flexible circuit board are separately formed in the flat panel display manufactured by the aforementioned method, there is a problem in that a wide gap exists between the device for driving the display and flexible circuit board, resulting in an increase in the size of the non-display region of the substrate.
Further, since the adhesive resin is formed twice on the non-display region of the first substrate, the manufacturing process is complicated and production costs increase.